The Chant of the Sages
by Aimsly G
Summary: Sixth year Nakuru Summers and her crazy Canadian friends are transferred to Hogwarts. Strange things begin to happen, which none can explain. All leading to the final battle with Voldemort, and the fight to save the world...
1. Default Chapter

Summary: This story presents a new take on Hogwarts and the ever-popular Harry Potter. With new, original characters, this story delves deeper.into new aspects of the Magical Community. When Nakuru Summers is informed she has to move to England and attend Hogwarts, she doesn't know how to react. Leaving Meridian Academy and Canada would be a disaster, until she's told her friends can go with her. With her four closest friends, they storm into Hogwarts and change the stereotypical view of First Class Schools and Canadians for the better. The five make insane new friends by the dozen, and befriend the all-famous Harry Potter and friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. But when Voldemort returns in his most powerful form and decides its high time to reclaims what he believes to be his, The Nine Sages must be awakened to stop him and the evils that begin to befall Hogwarts.and the rest of the world. Along with the wacky and totally Canadian characters created by J.L. Muise, the gang of crazy Canucks have to fight for everything they hold dear.but all at a cost. With consequences outside their power to change, The Nine select Sages find out that in order to save everyone and everything they care about, they must give them up.and forget everything they've ever known to be true.  
  
Note: Character and place names in this story, with the exception of those created by J.K. Rowling for popular novels Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, are all original and are my own. As for the character and place names created by J.L. Muise (Salinas Dumbledore, Aubrey Riddle, Eve Hallow, Jeimu Chang, Burgeo Academy, etc.), it has been noted that I have permission from this author to use these names at my own will and digression. Also, there are a few running Sailor Moon themes throughout the story, and I acknowledge the similarities. If you have any questions, comments, ideas, or tips, you may contact me via email at: nightwalker_aims@hotmail.com. I will kindly respond to any feedback, negative or positive. Thank you.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: Unexpected News  
  
The sun rose in the eastern sky and cast a magical glow upon Meridian Academy. It was a balmy November morning. Monday, November fifth. In the warm Icys Tower, five girls slept peacefully. Nakuru Summers, Cora Whisp, Gwen Tomoe, Mira Summers, and Aimera Gorrem. Nakuru hugged her pillow tightly. She opened her eyes and looked around the girls' dormitory. "Professor H. will have our heads if we don't get this mess cleaned up!" She jumped out of bed hurriedly, and ran into their extra large walk-in closet. "Girls! Get up! Hedron is doing dorm checks today!" She changed into her everyday uniform, and tripped over her trunk as she attempted to lace up her ankle-boots mid-air. She landed with a big thud. The others sat up leisurely and laughed at Nakuru who was scurrying around the room.  
  
"You know," started Cora, "one of these days you're going to hurt yourself real bad. Besides, it's only Professor Hedron."  
  
Gwen stood up and searched for her uniform. "Yeah, Nak. It's not like it's Helyx. Now that's something to worry about." She hobbled into the changing closet, and emerged fully dressed in ten seconds. She smiled at Mira and Aimera who were still in bed, hiding under their covers. "And as for you two," she started, "we do have classes today. Just because we get an extra forty-five minutes, doesn't mean you can sleep-in." She walked between the two beds and grabbed the edge of the sheets. With a quick tug, the blankets flew across the room and landed on Nakuru, who was impatiently trying to brush her hair.  
  
She growled impatiently. "EVERYONE out of bed NOW!" Her voice echoed through the tower, and Mira giggled silently.  
  
"Alright, Nak. We get the picture." Mira crawled out of bed, and dragged herself to the changing closet. She got dressed and sleepily walked back to her bed and plunked down. She gave a sigh, and looked over at Nakuru who had finally put her brush down. "I'm out of bed and I'm dressed.what more do you want?"  
  
Nakuru smiled. "You could clean up your half of the room." Mira grumbled, and proceeded to tidy up. Nakuru turned to Aimera, who was still in her pyjamas and slippers. "C'mon Aims, we need to hurry up. Classes start in twenty minutes, and you need to help out a bit, 'kay?"  
  
Aimera looked at Nakuru and glared. "Don't piss me off today, Nak.I'm running out of places to hide the bodies." With that, she got up, changed, and headed out the door with her books.  
  
Cora sighed. "It's people like her that make you want to."  
  
".Throw up? Heave? Barf? Pick one," Mira chuckled as she finished the last lace on her boots. "Is everything okay, Nak?" She glanced over at Nakuru who was looking out the window.  
  
She seemed to have a longing look in her eyes. She turned to Mira. "Yeah, I'm fine," she replied softly.  
  
Mira smiled. "Not you, the room."  
  
Nakuru laughed. "Yeah, it's fine, guys." She grabbed her books from her wooden desk. "Alright, let's head down to the Quik-Caf and get something to eat on the way to Divination."  
  
With this, the four remaining girls headed down to the Icys Common Room. As they entered the circular room, they noticed Professor Helyx sitting in the armchair closest to the fireplace. She smiled vaguely. "Cora, Mira, Aimera, you may go ahead to your class." She smiled as they agreed and exited the Common Room. "Nakuru," she began, "there's something I need to tell you." She looked at Nakuru with an expression of sympathy. "Please sit down, Nakuru."  
  
Nakuru sat silently. "What is it, Professor?" she asked with a smile.  
  
Professor Helyx looked Nakuru in the eyes. "Please.call me Seph. I'm afraid, Nakuru, I have some bad news." She shifted in her seat. "Nakuru, we received a letter by owl today from a Mr. Rupert Gerrant. Do you know him?"  
  
Nakuru smiled. "Yeah, my mother and I live with him in out in Ontario. What about him?"  
  
Professor Helyx bowed her head slightly. "We received an owl from him today. I'm afraid your mother.has passed away, Nakuru." She looked up at Nakuru, with tears in her eyes. "I truly am sorry my dear."  
  
Nakuru couldn't speak. Tears began to fill her eyes. "My.my mom is.she's dead?" With this, she broke down and began to cry.  
  
Professor Helyx went to Nakuru and put her arms around her. "I'm so sorry, Nakuru," she said, trying to comfort her. "There was nothing anyone could do. Mr. Gerrant explained everything in the letter. He insists that she died peacefully, Nakuru. I knew your mother very well.and I'm sorry for your loss."  
  
Nakuru looked up at the Professor. "Seph." she started as tears still streamed down her face, ".I.I don't have anyone left.I have no family, Seph. What am I going to do?" She wiped the tears away from her now sore eyes. Seph looked at Nakuru with a look of commiseration in her eyes.  
  
"Mr. Gerrant, as he is in his old-age, is unable to care for you, Nakuru." She spoke softly, as Nakuru nodded. "It was stated in your mother's will that you be placed in the custody of Mr. Remus Lupin. Now, I, personally, don't know who this man is, Nakuru. Do you?" Nakuru shook her head silently. "As it turns out, this man is your godfather. But, unfortunately, we were unable to contact him. We did, however, find someone else."  
  
Nakuru looked confusedly at Seph. "Someone else? Who, Persephone?"  
  
She looked at Nakuru and smiled. "His name is Albus Dumbledore. He is a good friend of Lupin's, and has agreed to take you in until Mr. Lupin can be contacted."  
  
Nakuru looked even more puzzled. "Dumbledore? Do you mean.the headmaster at Hogwarts?"  
  
The Professor smiled and nodded. "Yes, Nakuru. He has requested that you be transferred to Hogwarts.if possible, by Wednesday."  
  
"Wednesday?! Are you mad! What about my friends? What about my classes here? What about Rupert? I can't move to England and go to Hogwarts! I just lost the most important person in the world to me.and you expect me to give up my friends as well in less than three days?! That's insane.and unfair!"  
  
Professor Helyx sighed. "It's the only way, Nakuru. We can't keep you here. Your guardian, for the time being, is Albus, and it's his call. He insists upon it. There's no other way, Nakuru. It's either him.or you're on your own."  
  
Nakuru's jaw dropped. She stomped her foot on the ground hard. "But what about everyone else?"  
  
Persephone smiled. "He agreed, Nakuru, that you could take with you five friends.maximum!" She smiled at Nakuru. "Well what are you waiting for, girl? Classes were cancelled for today, so get down to the Caf and get to your friends!"  
  
Nakuru stood and wiped away the remainder of her tears. "Thank you for your help with all of this Seph."  
  
Professor Helyx smiled and stood as well. "Anything for my best friend's little girl."  
  
With this Nakuru made her way out of the Common Room, and headed down to the over-crowded Caf. On her way, she passed Charubi, the Castle's magical spirit. She smiled at Nakuru as she passed by. "Hey!!!"  
  
Nakuru stopped. "What's wrong Rubes?"  
  
Charubi's smile turned into a frown. "Nik-Nak's going away and leaving Rubes behind.you forget all about Rubes, won't you?"  
  
Nakuru sighed. "Yeah.I'm leaving. But no, Rubes, I won't forget you."  
  
Charubi raised an eyebrow. "Oh no? Well, it seems Nik-Nak forgets already that Charubi can see future things. Does Nik-Nak not remember this?"  
  
Nakuru sighed and chuckled. "Uh.yeah, I guess I did forget, Rubes. But I promise you.when I'm gone, I won't forget you."  
  
Charubi didn't smile. "Nik-Nak can't lie well. You will see, you will. One day, Nik-Nak will forget all. She will not know Rubes. She will not know even him Nik-Nak loves."  
  
"What do you mean, Charubi?" Nakuru was confused.  
  
"You no understand Nik-Nak. You will know no one. You be lonely, and have no one except family. And when you feel alone, you will no want to stay alive. But Rubes can change this. Rubes can make Nik-Nak remember forevers and evers. That way Nik-Nak can keep her promise."  
  
Nakuru bowed her head and smiled. "I promise you, Rubes, I won't forget you.okay?"  
  
Charubi looked as if she was going to cry. "Nik-Nak no understands. She cannot see what Charubi sees. You promise me now, but me not one you promise to when it counts most." A tear streamed down Charubi's face. "If Nik-Nak could only see what Rubes sees. It will be up to Nik-Nak to make those who forget remember when the time comes. But Nik-Nak won't know she remembers.something must make her remembers."  
  
"Make me remember what?"  
  
"Charubi cannot say right nows. It not right time. But me tells you now, you will unlock greater powers than Nik-Nak know she haves.and Nik-Nak will forgets. But me tells you.Rubes can stop this."  
  
Nakuru decided to sit on a nearby bench. "Continue, Rubes."  
  
Charubi smiled. "Nik-Nak will forgets Rubes no matter what.but Charubi's magic can help Nik-Nak keep her promise to friends she have yet to meets."  
  
Nakuru raised her eyebrow now. "What do you mean, Rubes? Who?"  
  
Charubi floated on her cloud and thought for a moment. "Me not know names Nik-Nak.but friends of future be closest to Nik-Nak's heart.that is seeable now to Rubes. Me knows you will forget me, but me helps you not forget them.okees?"  
  
Nakuru crossed her legs. "Alright, Charubi. Go on."  
  
"This magic be stronger than Time and Nature's. They may be strong, but Charubi be stronger than thems. They will wants you to forgets, but Charubi will stop them. Rubes will put her magic in you, Nik-Nak, and Nik-Nak will be untouched by curse. Me perform spell nows. Okees Nik-Nak?"  
  
Nakuru uncrossed her legs, and stood up. She smiled as she looked up at Charubi. "Okees, Rubes. You know, you were always a pain in the ass to everyone else, but not me.I always wanted to know why."  
  
Charubi laughed. "Oh that easy! Nik-Nak so silly! Charubi nicer to Nik-Nak because Nik-Nak needs Rubes, and Rubes needs a good friend like Nik-Nak. Thank you." Nakuru smiled and nodded. "Now me do spell called Incantatem d'el Memoraré." With these words, Charubi closed her eyes and began the spell.  
  
Spirits of magic, Creatures of night. I foresee great troubles, Evils and fights. I bind my powers to this carrier, Bend the ever-lasting barrier. In the future, a curse I see, From this fate, keep her free. I ask The Powers in this golden November, Alter the future, let her remember.  
  
Charubi finished the incantation, and opened her eyes. A small glowing orb began to form between Charubi's hands. Eight jewels were formed, and created a pendant. The pendant took the form of an eight-pointed star. Charubi looked down at Nakuru. "Charubi knows you will forget her.but me ask anyways. Please don't forget me Nik-Nak.please? Can Nik-Nak promise me this?"  
  
Nakuru smiled. "Yeah, I promise Rubes."  
  
"Good," she started. "Now Charubi must complete the spell. Charubi's spirit must seal the magic in the pendant.and Nik-Nak must go to friends. It almost lunch time, and Nik-Nak is hungry." With this, Charubi smiled. She began to fade, until all that was left was a glowing jewel, which took its place in the centre of the pendant. Nine jewels. Red, Blue, Yellow, White, Black, Purple, Orange, Green, and the centre stone, Pink.  
  
Nakuru sighed. "Bye.Rubes." She stood for a moment, and thought about what had just happened. What am I going to forget? Who will I make a promise to? Friends I have yet to meet? Nakuru's mind was full of questions. She was still getting over her mother's death, but deep down she knew she was okay. She was going to be leaving her life behind now.and was about to be starting something that would change her forever. But she didn't know what, and she wasn't going to dwell on it. Charubi could see the future.far into the future. Nakuru's visions were only of things that would happen in the immediate future. It was rare for her to have a vision a few weeks before it happened. But she had things to do, and people to see.  
  
It was lunch at this time, as Rubes had said. Nakuru was hungry.very hungry. With that, she decided to make her way to the Caf as she'd intended.  
  
Nakuru walked into the Caf and spotted the others sitting at the end of the Icys Table. She walked over, and sat between Christian and Cora. Christian was engrossed in a game of Wizard's Chess with Mira. It was obvious that Mira was winning, but Christian wouldn't quit unless he knew he was screwed. Nakuru smiled softly. "Uhm.guys.I have something to tell you all." As she spoke, the others went silent. ".Today, Seph got a letter from Rupert."  
  
Christian grinned evilly. "That guy knows how to use an owl? Man! Yeh learn something new every day."  
  
Nakuru chuckled. "That's beside the point Chris. Actually, you guys may want to prepare yourselves for what I'm about to tell you." They all sat silently, and looked patiently at Nakuru. "My mom.passed away this morning.and my new, temporary guardian lives in England. They want me to move there and go to Hogwarts."  
  
Gwen fell over. "But.but Nak, you! Oh my god I'm so sorry, Nak! But you.you."  
  
A look of shock came over Cora's face. "You're leaving?"  
  
Nakuru bowed her head. "It isn't that bad. Albus said that I could take with me, if I wish, a maximum of five friends." She looked up and smiled broadly. "Cora, Chris, Gwen, Aimera, Mira.wanna come with me to England and go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"  
  
Cora jumped up and down. "Hell yes, Nak! I wouldn't let you go without me if your life depended on it!"  
  
Chris hugged Nakuru. "Duh! Do you have to ask!?"  
  
Gwen joined Cora in jumping, and started shouting. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes.!"  
  
Nakuru looked over at Mira who smiled shyly. "Sorry, Nak." Nakuru and the others stopped. "I mean, I want to.but I just transferred here from Burgeo. I can't afford to lose more school time.sorry 'cuz."  
  
Nakuru smiled and hugged Mira. "Y'know, I'm glad you told me the truth. I wouldn't make you. Four it is, then!" They high-fived each other and sat back down. ".Well now that that's taken care of.we need to give notice to our Professors."  
  
Gwen chuckled. "Yes! No more Prof Hedron!"  
  
Cora grinned broadly. ".And no more Ludwig! I can't wait to get out of here!"  
  
Chris smiled at Nakuru. "Aw man! This is going to rule!" He conjured two bottles of Jolt, and looked at Nakuru and grinned. "To better days."  
  
Nakuru grabbed up her bottle. "To better days." With that, the two toasted, and chugged half the bottle. Chris wasn't too good at swallowing his mouthful, because he snorted half of it out his nose. Nakuru and the others began to laugh crazily. "This is definitely the start of better things to come." 


	2. Chapter 2: Long Way From Home

Chapter 2: Long Way From Home  
  
The five of the soon-to-be Hogwarts students decided it would be a good idea to start packing as soon as possible. With that in their minds, they decided to head back up to the Icys Tower to go pack, and to get ready for the trip ahead of them. They had to give their Professors notice as soon as possible. None of them could wait to shove those lovely pieces of paper in their teachers' faces saying that they're free to go! Chris was in the boys' dorm frantically packing everything he could into his oversized trunk. He figured he could pack his clothes on top of his food storages, but it turned out bad when he realized he'd packed the bananas and puddings at the bottom.  
  
Back in the girls' dorm, the four girls were packing their suitcases and trunks. They, however, were smart, and didn't pack food. Nakuru had packed all her clothes, and was out of her uniform. Instead, she was wearing her baby-blue Modrobes, a black tank top with "Nik-Nak" across the front in baby-blue lettering, and her black, mid-calf length combat boots.  
  
Cora was over at her bed packing her clothes as well. She'd tossed aside her uniform, and was now wearing a not-too-fancy long, black skirt, a tight, black, "I AM CANADIAN" T-shirt with the red lettering, and black, high-heel, knee-length boots. She was hurriedly tossing out old things she didn't want for when she started her new life.  
  
All of their parents were notified, but Gwen was just happy to leave. She, possessing greater magical powers, floated around as she threw stuff out, and stole some of Mira's clothes. Gwen, as had the others, had changed into her casual wear. She was now wearing her black jeans that went past her feet, and her red hoodie sweater. She, too, was excited about the trip to England.  
  
Aimera was in the oversized walk-in closet, deciding what to toss, and what to keep. She was wearing her short, black baggy pants, white muscle shirt with black stars running up the side, along with her back tie with a giant star at the bottom. She kicked off her school boots, and slid into her comfy running shoes that had been ticked under her bed.  
  
They were done. Everything was packed and ready to be sent away. As fort heir teachers, Prof Helyx had done the honours for them. The four girls met up with Chris in the Caf at supper, and began to talk anxiously. Tomorrow they would be leaving for England and a brand new life. Chris chowed down on his hamburger and guzzled his Mello Yello, whilst the girls picked off Mira's Double Xtra Poutine. They would hate to leave the school behind. They'd been there since they were ten. Now that they were sixteen, leaving would feel like losing a part of their heritage.their culture.their way of life.  
  
"I am seriously going to miss this place," piped up Cora, who was munching away at her nachos and salsa.  
  
Nakuru loaded her plate with another helping of dill pickles and fries with gravy. "Yeah.memories guys. Six years, and we're leaving because of me."  
  
Gwen smacked her on the back of the head. "How DARE you blame yourself. It's not your fault! Okay!? We want to go!"  
  
Aimera stopped eating her pretzels. "Nak, don't worry about it, 'kay?"  
  
Nakuru smiled. "Okay guys, no more worries." They finished their meal, and decided it would be a good idea if they were to get to bed early. After all, it was nine o'clock by the time they were done eating. They were never sure why, but they always loved late meals.  
  
The girls crawled up to the door to their dorm, and said goodnight to Chris who was sleepily heading into his dorm across the hall. The four of them plunked down on their beds and changed into their pyjamas, one at a time, in the changing closet. Their uniforms had been left lying on the floor, and their suitcases and trunks were neatly arranged in a giant heap beside the door. Cora had fallen asleep the moment she hit her bed, still in her day clothes. She had curled up comfortably beside her exotic cat, Jubill. Jubill was, by far, the strangest cat any of them had ever seen. She was a lavender shorthair with black paws, and pale grey eyes. She was very clam and never bothered anyone but Gwen's cat, Miggles. Miggles was a grey, black, and white shorthair tabby with bright blue eyes. Jubill would always hiss at Miggles if she went anywhere near Cora's bed.  
  
Nakuru, already changed into her pyjamas, walked over to the window, and stood beside the perched black and silver barn owl. She scratched its head gently, then returned to her bed, and plunked down. She looked over at Mira. "You're sure you don't want to come along Mira?"  
  
Mira smiled from behind her covers. "Yeah, I'm sure," she replied. "I've got it going for me here. I made the Quidditch team, my marks are higher than they've ever been, and I have new friends. I can't move mid semester again. It would be real hard on me."  
  
Nakuru smiled as she got under her covers. "Alright. I'm just saying, though. You said something about your other friends transferring to Hogwarts. Wouldn't it be nice to--"  
  
"It would be different. Things don't ever stay the same. You just go to Hogwarts and have fun, okay?" Mira turned over on her side and closed her eyes.  
  
Nakuru sighed. "Alright, Mira." She made herself comfortable, then closed her eyes.  
  
"Try not to forget the little people back here in good ol' Canada. And don't forget Meridian, 'kay? I know you'll try, but don't." Mira chuckled quietly.  
  
Nakuru looked into the darkness where Mira's four-poster would be. "Promise."  
  
Gwen sleepily hopped into her bed, and pulled the covers over her head. "None of us are going to forget anything."  
  
Aimera giggled as she emerged from the changing closet. "Oh yes I will! I am definitely going to forget Prof Hedron! And Professor Ludwig! I can't wait to leave this place!"  
  
Gwen laughed from beneath her layers of sheets. She was slowly drifting to sleep as Cora had. Cora had pulled her covers over her, and was sleeping comfortably. Aimera had slipped into her bed, and was humming "Naked" quietly to herself.  
  
Nakuru had fallen asleep rather quickly, despite the day's events. With her mother gone, and her transfer to Hogwarts, things would never be the same for her. Things would never be the same for any of them.  
  
Morning came soon enough, to the four girls' dismay. They were inexplicably tired for some reason, and did not want to get out of bed. The sun shone through their open windows, and cast its glow through the room. Aimera groaned as she sat up. She stood quietly, and hobbled over to Nakuru's bed. With a mischievous grin on her face, she plunked down on top of Nakuru, and made herself comfy. Nakuru jumped out of bed, and shrieked as if she'd been given an electric shock. "AIMS!" she gasped for air. "Don't ever do that again!"  
  
Aimera was doubled over laughing. Cora sat up reluctantly as Gwen came over and pulled the blankets away. "C'mon Core!" she yelled as she flung the blankets across the room. "It's the day after yesterday and it's very sunny and hot out!"  
  
Cora groaned. "It's too early to get up." She looked over at the alarm clock. It read 11:34 am. "Ah! We have to leave in an hour!" With this, she sprang out of bed, and fixed herself up, having left her clothes on from the previous night. She looked at Mira who was laughing from under her covers. "You think it's funny, do you?"  
  
Mira looked up and smiled. "Yes, yes I do actually."  
  
Nakuru sat up and laughed. "I don't know if you've forgotten, Mira.but you, unlike us, have classes today." She looked at Mira with an evil grin. "You missed Divination and Transfiguration."  
  
Mira looked as if she'd seen a ghost. "Oh shit!" she bolted into the closet just as fast as Cora had. She came out, wearing the usual Meridian uniform. She grabbed her books, and ran for the door. "Have a nice trip, and see you's later! Byeeee!" With that, Mira disappeared down toward the Icys Common Room.  
  
Gwen giggled. "She left in a hurry. Ludwig and Hedron will have her in detention cleaning the trophy cases for weeks!"  
  
Aimera laughed along with Gwen, until Nakuru shoved her off the bed. She landed with a thud, and was just about to punch Nakuru square in the face, when a voice filled the room. "You four do realize we leave in half-an hour?"  
  
The four looked towards the doorway, and spotted Chris with his arms folded. He was fully dressed in his usual getup, baggy black pants and a red superman T-shirt. He laughed at Nakuru and Aimera who were in the midst of a pillow fight, then sighed as he walked over to break it up. "C'mon guys, we have to go now. Get dressed."  
  
Nakuru looked up at Chris. "What are you doing here, in the girls' room?" She smiled as she waited for an answer.  
  
Chris shrugged. "I came to wake you's up."  
  
Nakuru pulled the blankets up to her chin. "Well, that becomes a problem in one sense."  
  
Chris raised his eyebrow. "And what problem may this be?" He smiled at Nakuru evilly.  
  
"I sleep naked," replied Nakuru with a grin on her face.  
  
Chris' jaw dropped as he backed away slowly, then stopped a few feet away from her bed. "Uhm.don't get up."  
  
Nakuru had a broad smile across her face. "Nah, that's perfectly okay, Chris. I need to get dressed anyway." With this, she stood up, revealing her.  
  
"Neon pink pyjamas!?"  
  
The four girls laughed. "Get your hopes up, Chris?" asked Cora with a chuckle.  
  
"No!" Chris' ears turned pink.  
  
"Hey! Your ears match Nak's pyjamas!" exclaimed Gwen, who had changed back into her red hoodie sweater and extra, extra long black baggy jeans. She was laughing at Chris who had now taken a seat at Nak's desk.  
  
"Oh shut up you!" he yelled from across the room and buried his face in his arms.  
  
Aimera had gotten dressed, and was wearing her black baggy pants, white muscle shirt with the stars running up the side, and black tie again. She jumped onto her bed, and looked over at her grey screech owl. She smiled as she sat up and conjured herself a cookie. "Ah conjuring.one thing I must thank Professor Young for teaching us."  
  
"Yeah, he's the best," added Chris. "Did you know that he used to teach Science at a muggle high-school in some place called Pembroke? It's in Ontario somewhere."  
  
Nakuru's jaw dropped. "No way! That's awesome!" She walked into the changing closet, and emerged with her blue Modrobes and black tank top. She looked at the alarm clock. "Oh shit! It's 12:25!"  
  
Cora gasped. "Let's go people!"  
  
With this, the five, fully dressed, apparated to the Front Foyer. They arrived only seconds later, and spotted Prof Helyx. Nakuru rushed over. "We made it Seph!"  
  
Professor Helyx smiled. "Alright. I have some things you should keep in mind." The five smiled and nodded. "Okay. The bus waiting outside will take you directly to Pembroke. It's a small town in Ontario. It's very nice. Now, from there, there'll be a portkey. It is set to eight thirty. You take that portkey, and it will take you directly to Hogsmeade. When you arrive in Hogsmeade, Hagrid will be waiting for you."  
  
Gwen looked confused. "Okay.Hogsmeade is in England, right?"  
  
"Yes, Gwen, it's a magical village," replied Persephone.  
  
"Okay, now who's Hagrid?" asked Chris.  
  
Professor Helyx smiled. "He is the keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. He is very amiable, despite his image."  
  
Nakuru looked at Aimera, then to Professor Helyx. "Image, Seph?"  
  
She smiled. "Yes, he's quite tall.trust me, you'll know him when you see him."  
  
The five agreed, and were led outside. It was a very sunny and humid outside. Chris stretched and sighed. "Only at Meridian will a typical November day consist of humidity and sunshine." He chuckled to himself.  
  
Nakuru bowed her head. "Oh yeah, I forgot.there's snow in the outside world." She looked over at the big bus awaiting them. "I'm going to miss the barrier."  
  
Gwen ran over to the bus. "Yeah, no more year-round summer." She hopped onto the bus and rushed for the back seats. She was quickly followed by Aimera and Cora. Behind them were Chris and Nakuru. They took up the back two seats, and the one right in front of them.  
  
Gwen, being very impatient, yelled to the driver. "Heyyou!"  
  
"Yeah?" he yelled back. "Whadda yeh want? And how do you know my name?!"  
  
Gwen looked confusedly at the driver. "We would like to leave now. and I don't know your name."  
  
The driver turned around and smiled. "Yes yeh do. Me name's Heyyou. Glad to be yer driver today folks."  
  
The five greeted him, then became rather quiet in their seats. Chris and Nakuru were in one seat, Cora and Gwen in another, and Aimera had drifted asleep already in her own seat. Nakuru and Chris were having a thumb-war, and Chris was losing again. Cora and Gwen were playing rock-paper-scissors, but kept getting the same things. Heyyou was nice enough to let them eat on the bus, because it was already past lunch, and the five of them were hungry, having not eaten breakfast. Their long trip had begun, and they were now en-route to Pembroke, Ontario, hometown of Professor Young. 


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye Canada

Chapter 3: Goodbye Canada  
  
The bus came to a slow stop at the Greyhound Bus Stop in Pembroke, Ontario. Heyyou stood up, and walked to the back of the bus, only to find that his five passengers had fallen asleep. He conjured up a bucket of freezing water and held it by the handle. With an evil grin on his face, he emptied the bucket over them. All at once, the five of them screamed and jumped up. As quick as they'd waken up, he magically dried their clothes. "You may want a jacket," he suggested as he pointed out the window.  
  
The five peered out the window, still half asleep. Cora jumped. "Is that snow!?"  
  
Heyyou laughed. "Yes b'y, that's snow. And it's rather cold outside, so yeh's better get a coat on." He snapped his finger, and their coats appeared in the seat in front of them. The four girls had identical black trench coats. Chris had a black winter coat that seemed a little too big for him. Cora had her scarlet gloves, Nakuru with her blue mittens, Gwen with her pink mittens, and Aimera had her bare hands. Chris pulled a toque from his very large pocket. At the top of it, was a fluffy pom-pom. Heyyou stared blankly at it. "I worry about'chu."  
  
Chris smiled. "I gotta have my toque!"  
  
Nakuru smiled. "Yes, Chris.we know."  
  
The five disembarked the bus, and stepped into the heaping two and a half feet of snow. Heyyou smiled. "Have fun," he said with a chuckle.  
  
Cora blinked. "Snow! Wee!"  
  
Nakuru turned to the driver. "Uhm, where's the portkey, Heyyou?"  
  
He smiled. "It's at Walmart."  
  
Gwen turned around and stared at Heyyou. "It's where?!"  
  
Heyyou laughed to himself. "Yeppers! Seph though it would be funny.yer looking for a Hawaiian alien. That's all I can tells yeh. Now I must be off.I gots teh be in Port Aux Basques in two hours."  
  
The five said goodbye, and looked around them. They were surrounded by snow. Gwen and Cora were having fun building a snowman, while Aimera made snow angels. Chris sighed. "Alright you three.we need to get to Walmart now. The portkey is set to eight thirty, and it's already six. We need to find Walmart, and find the Hawaiian alien. We don't have time for games right now."  
  
Nakuru grinned. "Well then, let's get going." With that, she walked into the bus station, which appeared to be a small shoe store. She greeted the man behind the counter. "Excuse me, but could you tell me how to get to Walmart? My friends and I are from out of town."  
  
The man gave clear directions. "Continue down Lake Street until the street curves. Right at the curve, there will be a big McDonald's. Turn left onto Pembroke Street West, then continue until you see Walmart. There will be an intersection there. You turn right, then you're there. It's that simple."  
  
Nakuru paused a moment before continuing. "How long do you suppose it will take on foot?"  
  
The man chuckled. "By foot? Ma'am, there's two or more feet of snow outside, it's fifteen below zero, and you're new to the area. And by the looks of your attire, I can clearly see that you're not dressed for the weather."  
  
Nakuru looked at her coat and blue mittens. "It isn't that cold out, sir."  
  
He smiled. "I can call a taxi for you if you'd like?"  
  
Nakuru grinned. "I don't have any money, sir. Thanks anyways. And thank you for your directions."  
  
The man raised an eyebrow as she walked out of the small store, then went back to business.  
  
Chris walked over to Nakuru. "So where is it?"  
  
She bowed her head and pointed in random directions. "It's that way then that way then that way.then that way again."  
  
Chris smiled. "That's it? That's easy! Straight, then left, then straight, then right! Thank you Nak."  
  
Cora looked confusedly at Chris. "Only you could decipher those directions, yanno." She smiled, stood up, and wiped the snow from her coat. She looked over at Aimera and Gwen who were still in the midst of having fun. "And as for you two, we need to get to that portkey. We've been at this bus stop for half-an-hour! It's six thirty, and I'm getting cold."  
  
Gwen smiled. "Alright Core. No more fun for us." She snapped her fingers, and the snowman Aimera and she had been building quickly turned to a puddle.  
  
"Hey! What was that for?" cried Aimera as she sulked over her loss.  
  
"Le'ss go," suggested Chris.  
  
The four started walking, but quickly noticed that Nakuru was still standing in front of the entrance to the shoe store. The four turned around and noticed she was almost doubled over laughing. Aimera looked confusedly at Nakuru, then to the others. "I think she's finally cracked!"  
  
Nakuru stopped laughing, and looked at the others, who were shivering from the cold. "No, no, no! Guys I'm fine!"  
  
Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Then what may I ask is so funny?"  
  
She began to giggle summore. "The lot of us are acting like a bunch of Muggles! Think about it, why don'tcha?!"  
  
Chris looked at the others with a stupid grin on his face. "We're idiots."  
  
Cora punched Chris playfully on the arm. "Idiots, eh? What exactly do yeh mean by that?"  
  
He looked over at Nakuru, who was smiling broadly. "She's right. We should be ashamed to call ourselves Witches and Wizards."  
  
Gwen smacked her forehead. "Duh! I get it now!"  
  
Cora still seemed utterly clueless. "What? Get what?"  
  
Gwen walked over to her and patted her on the head. "Poor, poor, Core. You know, with our seven years of experience.you'd think we could remember one of Prof Young's classes."  
  
"Conjuring?" she asked as if she still had no clue what she was talking about.  
  
Nakuru sighed. "Think Cora, think. Last year.Prof Young's class.us in the front row."  
  
Cora shrugged. The four others all gave a big sigh before shouting, "APPARITION!"  
  
Cora smiled. "Oh!!! Apparition! Okay! I get it now! We're going to apparate in front of Walmart?"  
  
"Yes, you freak!" yelled Gwen before disappearing completely. The four others did likewise, after making sure no one was watching.  
  
The five of them appeared in front of an incredible building, with a massive blue siding and huge white letters proclaiming that where they were about to go was the Mecca for their materialistic generation.Walmart. Nakuru smiled. "Heh heh heh. Now remember guys, we're looking for a fluffy Hawaiian alien."  
  
Chris smiled as they walked into the over-crowded store. "Our best bet is the toy section. But remember.HANDS OFF!"  
  
Gwen chuckled to herself as she spotted the stuffed animals. "I like this place," she said quietly. She hobbled over to the display of fluffy things. "Are bears considered fluffy Hawaiian aliens?"  
  
Cora smiled. "No, Gwen.bears are not aliens." She walked over to a big display of Barbie dolls. "I remember these," she said with a shudder. "Evil things! Their hair would never stay straight and brushable!"  
  
Chris looked at Cora as if she'd suddenly gone mad. "Barbies?"  
  
"My mom would buy them.I didn't play with them much," Cora replied, defending her image as a 'never-played-with-Barbies' girl. Chris laughed, eyeing Cora suspiciously. "And I suppose you never played with G.I. Joe's?!"  
  
Chris buried his nose in the nearest book, Lord of the Rings.  
  
Nakuru was bus scanning the shelves. She looked at the large electrical clock on the wall behind the cash registers. Seven thirty, she thought to herself as she looked back to the shelves of Dragon Ball Z and Pokémon action figures and toys. She shuddered as she scanned the shelves, giving evil glances at the odd Pikachu or Goku. That's when she heard it.  
  
"ALOHA!"  
  
Startled, she jumped back and looked around. She spotted the fluffy blue alien-like creature that had just spoken. She picked up the box and read the instructions. Say 'Aloha Stitch'. She smiled profusely. "Aloha Stitch," she said watchfully.  
  
No sooner than she's greeted it, it replied. "Yeah?"  
  
She giggled uncontrollably, and read the instructions below. 'Sing me a song', she thought to herself. "Sing me a song."  
  
All of a sudden, Stitch burst into song. "Aloha hey.aloha hey.!"  
  
Nakuru began laughing, and continued her conversation with the stuffed toy. "Tell me a joke."  
  
It replied promptly, "Knock, knock."  
  
Nakuru had a broad smile on her face. "Who's there?"  
  
"Island."  
  
"Island who?" she asked with a mischievous grin on her face.  
  
"Island on Earth five days ago!"  
  
She hugged the toy. "Aww! This is so cute! I wannit!" She looked around. "Hey guys! Get over here! You have to see this!" The four came rushing over. Nakuru smiled and showed them the toy. "This is Stitch. Watch this." She held Stitch close to her face, so he could hear her. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
The five of them mauled the toy, grabbing at him with excitement. They all wanted a turn with the cutest toy on Earth. All of a sudden, there was a flash of light, and the five found themselves surrounded by swirling colours. As quickly as they'd been flung into the blur, it ended, and they found themselves standing outside a building called The Three Broomsticks. Chris looked around confusedly. "Where'd the toys go?"  
  
"Where'd the teddies go?!" demanded Gwen, who sat down angrily on a nearby bench. "And where are we?"  
  
Suddenly, a voice came from behind them. "Yer in Hogsmeade," said the voice calmly. 


End file.
